Armoury
Dor Maeglin has several categories of unique weapon and armour for you to customise your characters. For adventurers who like to look at things out of reach, all the Olorian, Griman, Maeglin, and Quendian items can be viewed in the Vault inside the Palace in Dor Maeglin. Common Easily obtainable from shops within Dor Maeglin as well as being provided to new characters (weapon and armour based on class) Dun Level requirement - Varies Available as loot from some creatures and chests. Generally rare, but often more useful than it's level would imply. Dusk Level requirement - 5 Available as loot drops from creatures or chest loot. Some shops and healers will also carry one or two items. Telerin Level requiment - 9 Available as loot drops from creatures or chest loot. Some shops and healers will also carry one or two items. Melkorian Level Requirement - 12 Available as loot drops from creatures or chest loot. Some shops and healers will also carry one or two items. Valtameri Level Requirement - 14 Available as loot drops from creatures or chest loot. Some shops and healers will also carry one or two items. Olorian Level Requirement - 16 Other Requirement - 1x Olorain Certificate These can only be obtained by providing the Olorian weapon master with an Olorian Certificate. These are obtained by collecting Soul Gems and then handing these in at the Palace in Dor Maeglin. Griman Level Requirement - 18 Other Requirement - 1x Griman Certificate These can only be obtained by providing the Griman weapon master with an Griman Certificate. These are obtained by collecting Soul Gems and then handing these in at the Palace in Dor Maeglin. Griman certificates are only issued after two Olorian certificates have been issued. Maeglin Level Requirement - 20 Other Requirement - 1x Perfect Chromatic Gem Maeglin items are very powerful and require a large amount of work to obtain. Firstly 2 Griman certificates need to be obtained by the same character. Then nine components must be gathered from powerful creature scattered over the lands. When all the components have been collect they can be traded for a Rough Chromatic Gem at the Gem Embassy in Dor Maeglin (provided you have the papers to get in). After that the gem can be traded for a Perfect Chromatic Gem. Once this has been obtained a further item is required, a Ring of Teleportation. This is held by another powerful creature. Once you have the ring, use it to be transported to the Maeglin Weaponmaster to collect your reward. After a player has obtained one Maeglin item, the cost of a Perfect Chromatic Gem doubles to 2 Rough Chromatic Gems. Quendian Level Requirement - Other Requiments - Components Quendian items are extremely rare, many go their whole lives without even seeing one. The components needed for this class of weapon are held by the most fierce and dangerous foes an adventurer (or group of adventurers) could ever hope to meet. Screenshots * Armor vault * Helms and accessories vault * Shield vault * Weapons vault * Special vendors vault * Boss loot Most screenshots are the work of Dor Maeglin player Ejoty_4 and some collaborators.